


Man of My Words

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Suspension Of Disbelief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is the author the popular novel, Red Dragon. His character Hannibal Lecter is critically acclaimed and fans are eager for the follow up books in the series, though Will is loathe to part with them. He's very attached to his character, almost unnaturally so. When he wakes up one morning to find Hannibal sitting on his bed things only get more interesting from there.</p><p>Originally a prompt I wrote on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will Graham is stuck. He wrote a book that skyrocketed to number one on the bestsellers list and now people are screaming at him for more of his title character Hannibal Lecter. 

The thing is Will doesn’t want to give Hannibal away, he’s written two more books already and working on a third but the character is too important to him. When he wakes up one morning with a handsome well dressed man staring down over his bed reading Red Dragon he screams.

Hannibal Lecter wakes up in a strange room next to a sleeping man and doesn’t even bat an eye. He searches the room for clues, finding what is apparently his life written into a novel. The book jacket reveals the sleeping man is his creator, Will Graham. He stares at his apparent God and waits to meet the man who loved him enough to bring him life.

“Good morning, Will.”

Will scrambled back on his bed, eyes wide as he yelled, “WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?”

Hannibal smiled, holding out his hand.

“I believe we know each other very well. I am Hannibal Lecter.”

Will bursts out laughing. “Yeah, sure, you’re Hannibal. Like I’d really…”

"Ask me anything.”

Will stared, his breath coming out in gasps as he asked, “Who was the first person Hannibal killed?”

Hannibal’s smile faded. “My sister Mischa’s killer.”

Will’s eyes widened.

No one knew about Mischa. Not even her name.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out in a rush. When he opened his eyes again he cursed.

"Great, I’m hallucinating. I must be going nuts, seeing fictional characters who aren’t real in my room,” Will muttered, still staring at Hannibal.

Hannibal smiled, leaning in close enough that he and Will’s lips could touch if he moved. He put a hand on Will’s face and whispered, “Do I feel unreal?”

Will shivered. “No. But I have a very vivid imagination.”

Hannibal smiled, leaning in and kissing Will softly, the other man gasping into his mouth. When he pulled back he asked, “Now?”

Will licked his lips and said, “I’ve imagined that too.”

Hannibal made a noise of approval and whispered, “Stop me when you start believing in me,” taking Will into his arms again.

Will pulled him closer, whimpering into the touch and gasping when Hannibal went in for a rougher kiss this time, tasting Will’s tongue and nibbling on his lip as they parted. Breathless he stared down at his creator, admiring the untapped hunger just begging for an outlet. 

“Now?” Hannibal asked, amused. 

Will laughed, embarrassed, “I…yes.” 

Hannibal reached out and touched his face before musing, “You must love me very much to have brought me here.” 

Will sputtered, his face red as he shook his head, “I’m not…no, I…why would you even think…” 

Hannibal smiled as he explained, “I have read passages in your novel. The words you use to describe my visage are very flattering and the prose that describes my killings is admiring almost appreciative. I may be your creation, Will, but I can read the love between the lines.” 

Will frowned, not meeting as eyes and seeming to get more uncomfortable. 

“I’m not in love with you, Hannibal, they’re just words,” he stated, still not meeting Hannibal’s gaze.

Hannibal eyed him appreciatively, the lie coming so easily from his lips that it must have been easy to fool even himself he gathered. 

“I must be mistaken then, I will no longer throw my attentions at you if they are not wanted. I apologize,” he said, sighing, “And I hope that my appearing here will no longer be your concern soon.” 

Will swallowed, licking his lips. “It’s probably just my imagination anyway, this could even be a dream,” he guessed, looking at Hannibal again, “I’ve had dreams about you before.” 

Hannibal smirked, “As you have already told me, sweet Will. For someone who does not hold me in high affection you seem to have plenty of dreams involving us coming together intimately.”

Will blushed again, throwing off his blankets and not answering as he walked across the room. He was thankful he’d slept in pajama pants the night before, though he could feel Hannibal staring at him as he moved. 

“Just…stay here. My editor is coming, she’s also one of my friends and…”

“You wish to have me confined to your bedroom?” Hannibal asked, almost laughing. 

Will turned around so suddenly and said, “I don’t, I don’t know! This isn’t exactly normal you know, you being here. I’m sure it’s not real and I’m sure it’s a dream but I can’t…”

Hannibal walked over to Will and put his hand on the other man’s shoulder. “Calm yourself, William. I was merely teasing. Though,” he started, running his hand higher up Will’s neck, “If this is a dream, I do not see a reason for us to take advantage of this rare occurrence.”

Will looked at him again, the hunger so evident in his gaze Hannibal could almost taste it. He licked his mouth and said, “I shouldn’t, it’s…”

Hannibal kissed Will’s cheek softly, running his nose against it when he pulled his lips away before whispering, “I apologize again, it is…difficult to remain platonic when I’m this close to you.”

Will turned, staring and sighing. “Just one.” 

Hannibal leaned and kissed him, delighting in Will’s sigh as came together. When he pulled back Will’s eyes were heavy, lips pinkened by their kiss. Hannibal let go of him completely and said, “I will leave you to get dressed,” turning and leaving Will to his own thoughts. 

The Graham home was a modest one, all one story and the furniture beneath Will in Hannibal’s opinion. He ran his hand over the furniture and was startled when several dogs came running towards him barking and enthusiastically looking for attention. 

Attack dogs they were not, though he thought they smelled Will on him. 

He leaned down and petted the closest, assuring, “I am here to protect your master, I will not harm him in any way.” 

Another dog licked his hand and he allowed it, walking towards the kitchen and blanching at the décor. That would have to change as well, though he had no idea how long he would be allowed to stay here. 

He washed his hands, making noise at the dogs to shoo before heading for the refrigerator and starting on a breakfast fit for his creator. 

Creator. The word hung in his mind and he could not get off of it, Will was his creator and he was gratified in that. 

There was not much in lieu of food so he reluctantly prepared a modest breakfast of eggs and toast, making coffee while Will dressed. When he heard Will’s, “Good morning,” to the dogs he turned to watch him interact with them noting how important these animals were. 

“Still prepared to believe this an elaborate dream, Will?” he asked, bringing Will out of his interaction with the dogs. 

Will looked at him, his eyes still quite longing Hannibal noted. “I’m starting to come around to it being real, though it still means something isn’t right.”

Hannibal turned back to his preparing, not at all pleased by the sting Will’s words caused. Will calling his existence not right should not upset him, he himself knew it was unnatural. “I prefer to think of it as good fortune on both our parts, you obviously have need of me in some way.”

Will did not answer and he allowed it, taking their finished plates to the small table in Will’s kitchen. Will sat and Hannibal followed, sitting across from him and watching Will take a bite of the food he’d provided. 

Will moaned, closing his eyes at the taste. 

“God, it’s better than I thought it would taste like,” he praised, swallowing and sighing. 

Hannibal smiled, taking a bite and wishing he had proper meat to go with this meal. 

In due time he knew he would, regardless of what Will asked of him there were ways to use Will’s appreciation to his advantage. “Thank you, Will.”

Will opened his eyes and smiled at him, looking away when he mumbled, “Sorry I was such an ass earlier, it was just jarring. I’m…happy that you’re here.”

Hannibal felt an odd warmth at the words and added, “You know that it is not normal to be happy to have a known murderer in your home living with you.” 

Will laughed, nodding as he spoke, “Yeah, I’m not completely normal.”

Hannibal took a bite of his toast and said softly, “It’s fine to be weird, Will.”

Will licked his lips and swallowed once, taking a sip of his coffee before he began, “I wanted to just ask you something before I lose my nerve.” 

Hannibal put down his fork, leaning in to give Will his attention. “Yes?”

“I…uh…I know it’s going to be difficult to stop you if you wanted to, but while you’re here could you not kill anyone?” Will asked, looking distinctly uncomfortable. 

Hannibal regarded him for a moment before asking, “Have you ever killed anyone Will?”

“What? No! I would never…why would you even ask me that?” 

Hannibal thought of the book upstairs, the loving way Will described his killings as if they were art. “You describe me killing quite vividly, as if you’ve experienced taking a life yourself. It was an honest question, I’m sure others have asked similar.” 

Will shook his head, his cheeks red as he denied, “No! They never…fans have asked what I think about you killing, not…no.”

Hannibal was no longer in the mood for food, not that he had been before. “But you’d like to,” he offered, letting the words hang in the air. 

Will stood up quickly and almost yelled, “I’ve never wanted to, and if this is how it’s going to be while you’re here you might as well…” 

He was cut off when the doorbell rang, surprising them both. 

“Your editor,” Hannibal guessed.

Will looked at Hannibal in his perfectly pressed suit, hair slicked back and making it look like Will had a fetish for guys who looked like his character. Not that he wasn’t still remembering the kisses shared between them and would probably remember them long after whatever magic brought Hannibal here took him away. 

“Just…think of a fake name and stay,” he ordered, heading for the door. 

Beverly Katz has been his editor for the entirety of Will’s career. She was fiercely loyal, fought for Will but his reluctance to part with his manuscripts was wearing thin on the publishers she couldn’t hold them off much longer. 

“Morning Graham, you look…different,” she peered at him waiting for an answer. 

“Nothing’s different, I just…”

“Good morning,” came Hannibal’s accented voice from behind him. 

Will turned, glaring at him as Hannibal walked right on past to take Beverly’s hand in his. 

Bev looked at Will, her eyebrow raised. “Good morning. I see why Will looked so different today. Beverly Katz, I’m Will’s…”

“Editor,” Hannibal finished, bringing her hand to his lips, “Pleased to meet you Ms. Katz. I am Hannibal Lecter.”

Bev burst out laughing before suppressing her amusement, coughing. “I just…you’re joking, right? Like this is a joke?”

Hannibal smirked. “I am a very avid fan of Mr. Graham’s.”

Bev laughed, “I always told Will he should get to jumpin’ on some of his groupies, I just didn’t expect…wow you have the whole thing down, don’t you?”

Hannibal let her hand go and bowed, “Thank you for the compliment, I will bid you both adieu as I am sure this appointment is quite important. Ms. Katz, till we meet again,” he walked up to Will and kissed him soundly, delighting in the surprised noise it evoked, “Will, I hope to hear from you later.” 

With that he was gone, and Will was almost in a panic. What if he went after someone? What if someone saw him on the street and was rude and he couldn’t stop himself from attacking them? 

“Wow, you have it bad,” Bev said, shaking Will out of his reverie. 

He blushed and mumbled, “No I don’t, and shut up,” walking towards the kitchen again. 

“I’ve never seen you smitten. It’s adorable. He’s hot too, and just your type. Sexy, intimidating, looks at you like we wants to eat you. Did he eat you Will?” she joked. 

Will glared as he poured her a coffee. “None of your damn business.”

“That’s a yes,” she mumbled, smirking as he gave her a cup.

His mind was still on Hannibal, and where he would’ve gone. He had no car, no money, where would he go?

Will sipped his coffee and didn’t hear Bev until she said the one thing on his mind. 

“…Hannibal, I can’t believe you’re completely ignoring me,” she sighed, “Oh look you’re looking at me again because I said your crazy new boyfriend’s name.”

Will blushed, putting down his drink. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

She smiled. “Looked that way to me. That was some kiss. He what’s keeping you from your book?”

Will frowned. “No, it’s…you know I finished it.”

Beverly sighed, “I’ve known for about a month now, I saw it hidden away in your sock drawer,” she raised her hands in surrender, “Don’t judge me, I had to look!” 

Will mumbled, “I just don’t think it’s ready yet, I just…”

“Let me see it, Will.” 

Will gripped his coffee cup harder as he said through gritted teeth. “I’m not ready to let go.” 

Beverly stood, walking over to his side of the table and putting a hand on Will’s shoulder. 

“I think you’re too attached to Hannibal Lecter, and is troubling as that is to even think about for me, I totally get it. He’s your baby, you created him, you’re…”

Will bit his tongue to refute her claims, knowing that wasn’t the only reason. 

“…in the end, you owe the publisher’s one more book. Give up Silence of the Lambs and call it a day. If that’s what you truly want.” 

Will looked up at her and said, “I’ll think about it.” 

She sighed loudly, rolling her eyes. “Now that we have all that bullshit out of the way, tell me about your boyfriend.” 

Will glared at her. “He’s not my boyfriend. He’s just…someone I…”

“Had sex with?” Bev joked, grinning as she sat back down.

“NO!” Will yelled, “We just…talked.” 

“You talked with that man? The man who could actually be Hannibal Lecter if they made a movie of Red Dragon? The movie who kissed you goodbye and you actually whimpered when he pulled away from you?” 

Will blushed. “We kissed, that’s all. It’s weird.”

Beverly laughed. “I think it’s not all that weird. I mean when it comes out you’re dating a fan it will be, especially one who changed his name to Hannibal Lecter but if you like him, that’s good. I was worried you were never going to find someone who lived up to the man you created, crazy as being in love with a sadistic murderer is.”

Will felt his blush deepen at her words and bit his tongue, wanting to defend Hannibal but having no recourse. He was demented and wrong, he knew that, his feelings were like one of those people who sent love notes to killers in jails. 

“I don’t know yet what he is to me.”

“I hope for your sake, he’s worth the cow eyed look on your face.”  
Will smiled. “I’m not cow-eyed.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, okay. Totally not.” 

He shook his head and sighed, “Even if I was, there is no way Hannibal could be that way over me. He’s not capable of it.” 

Beverly frowned. “Then fuck him.” 

“No, it’s just my own thoughts and…let’s talk about something else.” 

The dogs barked and Will looked at the clock. It was close to feeding time and here he was babbling about Hannibal Lecter. “I have to feed them.”

Beverly looked at the clock. “I’ll get out of your hair then, though I really hope you let go of book two. Just think about it, okay?”

Will nodded and she hugged his shoulder as he passed her, heading with the dogs towards their feeding area. He heard her car leave as he started setting the food out, and when he was done and watching the dogs he sighed, smiling. 

“You really do enjoy them,” came the accented voice from behind him, startling the hell out of him. 

“Jesus, you could at least tell me you’re back!” Will yelled, glaring at Hannibal. 

Hannibal grinned. “I was enjoy watching you with your animal pack, they are very loyal to you.” 

Will looked at the dogs and swallowed, “I guess so. They’ve chased off wolves before, in the woods.” 

Hannibal leaned against the wall, regarding him silently. 

Will fidgeted under his scrutiny, it was hard not to. “What?”

“Nothing, Will. I was just admiring you. You are more handsome than I think you are aware of. I must not be the only ‘groupie’ that you’ve ‘jumped’ as Ms. Katz put it,” Hannibal guessed, his eyes narrowing, “I am sure there are others.”

Will blushed. “No. I don’t…no. Fans aren’t my thing.”

“I see.” 

Will looked at the dogs and then Hannibal before walking back to the kitchen, content that Hannibal would follow. He sat at the table and sipped his coffee, watching the other man move around his kitchen. 

“I will not be here long, if that helps your annoyance at my appearance,” Hannibal said as he made himself coffee. 

Will spit out his coffee and nearly shouted, “WHAT? How do you…I mean, you’re sure?”

Hannibal frowned. “Yes. I can feel myself fading.”

Will felt a knot in his belly. “Oh. That’s…good.”

“Is it?”

Will looked up at the words, finding Hannibal staring hard into him. “I just, I’m not sure why you’re even here. It’s not like there’s need for more killers in the world.”

Hannibal walked to the table and sat across from him before asking, “Are you happy, Will?” 

Will glared at him. “I’m fine.”

“But are you happy, Will?”

“What does that even mean, happy? Am I content in my life? Yes. Am I completely satisfied with how it is? Maybe not, but it’s not like I…”

Hannibal grabbed his hand, stopping him mid sentence. “I can feel the hunger in you, sweet Will. It’s in your eyes, your movements, it’s in your words and your adamant denials. Tell me why I’m here, Will, be that honest with yourself.”

Will snatched his hand away, standing up from his chair so fast that it fell over. 

“Fuck you, Hannibal. I never asked you to be here, I never…this is all so…I can’t deal with this!” he yelled, stomping out of the kitchen and outside, taking deep breaths and letting them out over and over again. 

He pressed his nails into his palms, closing his eyes. 

He could see blood behind his eyes, flowing blood that fell into a puddle on the floor and in the middle of that puddle was Hannibal holding out a hand for him to take. 

Will opened his eyes again and felt a presence at his back. “I don’t need you here.” 

“As you have so vehemently said, Will, I apologize for thinking otherwise,” Hannibal said, sighing, “I will now leave you alone until whatever secret magic that brought me here wears off. It would be better for the both of us if I did.” 

Hannibal walked off and felt anger in his belly. White, hot anger that the world was denying Will Graham his becoming because it wasn’t socially proper, because he had to be like everyone else and the monster crying out to him would remain locked up forever in novels while the world continued on around him. 

He sat down in the field and closed his eyes, feeling his body physically separating from the world. It was a strange experience that he would never wish on anyone as it was like pieces of him were breaking off one by one. 

But he would not force himself on Will. He might be a monster but he wasn’t that kind of monster. 

“Hannibal?” came Will’s whisper, making him open his eyes. 

He could see tears on Will’s face and ached to touch them. 

“Yes, Will?”

“I might…I’m not going to…It would be nice to have someone to talk to.” 

Hannibal smiled. 

“If I said that talking was not at all what I had in mind?”

Will blushed, licking his lips and swallowing as he confessed, “That wouldn’t be all that bad either.”

Hannibal stood up and held out a hand, waiting for Will to take it. Will walked over and joined their hands, letting out a noise when Hannibal pulled him into a rough kiss, tasting every inch of Will’s mouth that he hadn’t allowed himself before. 

He tasted of tears, and Hannibal ached knowing they were for him. When he pulled back and Will moaned, he touched his creator’s cheek whispering, “I do not wish to be parted from you, Will. I believe we have much to teach each other.”

Will looked so eager, he would not be hard to break. Hannibal was excited by the prospect. 

“I shouldn’t,” Will sighed, leaning in to his touch even as he denied himself. 

Hannibal kissed him again, running his fingers through Will’s hair as their mouths met and whispering, “Who knows how long we will be allowed this?”  
Will moaned, pulling him closer again and kissing Hannibal so eagerly that he stumbled into his arms, shaking as they came together. Hannibal kissed him again and again, tasting his impatience and desperation like ambrosia on his tongue. 

He pulled back and laughed, kissing Will’s cheek and nuzzling his neck, “We need to go inside before I take you in the grass.” 

Will whimpered and Hannibal kissed his neck again. 

“I…dammit, I…”

Hannibal took his hand and squeezed it, pulling Will without a word towards the house.


	2. Chapter 2

He could feel Will shaking as they touched and Hannibal turned them around, pressing Will back against the door and kissing him again. He reached his hands under Will’s shirt and Will moaned, pulling back to help him pull the shirt over his head. “Please,” he begged, pulling on Hannibal’s jacket and Hannibal smiled. 

“So eager for me, aren’t you?”

Will nodded, licking his lips and confessing, “I’ve actually…I’ve written things about this.” 

Hannibal threw his jacket to the floor and paused, smirking at Will as he asked, “You have written about you and I?”

Will started pulling on Hannibal’s buttons, his hands shaking as he nodded, “Yeah, I was a guard at the prison and…”

Hannibal put a hand under Will’s chin and lifted his head up to kiss him. “I would be very pleased to read it, Will,” he purred, pulling open his shirt all at once and letting the buttons fly across the room. 

Will laughed and teased, “And you keep saying I’m eager.”

Hannibal pressed him back against the wall and attacked his neck, making Will whimper as he kissed and bit at his skin, “I have been eager since the moment I saw you asleep in your bed, looking so lovely.” 

Will sighed, rubbing against him as he said, “I’m…god, right there…just that irresist..god, Hannibal, please.” 

Hannibal lifted his head and reached his hand inside Will’s pants, palming his cock as Will whimpered. He promised, “Look how much you ache, Will. Do you ache?”

Will’s laugh was shaky as he admitted, “I’ve never…”  
Hannibal growled, walking them up the stairs and into the kitchen. He began to whisper against Will’s neck, “Mine, you’re all mine aren’t you?” 

“Hannibal, I don’t…I don’t have anything, I don’t…”

Hannibal nipped at his throat and murmured, “I have never been with anyone in this body, Will. Does it please you to be my first?”

Will shuddered, nodding, “Yes.”

“I do not see the need to protect myself, nor should you.”

Will pulled Hannibal’s shirt from his shoulders with a hiss, pushing him away from touching him again, “Not yet,” he warned, and Hannibal obeyed. 

This was his creator, after all. Will deserved the best there was, he was sure of that now, and would provide anything and everything he could be sure Will reached his full potential even if it meant manipulating him into it. 

It was not as if Will didn’t know him the most intimately than anyone else. He would understand, of that Hannibal was sure. 

They fell onto Will’s couch, Will on top and Hannibal on bottom, Will pulling at his pants as he said, “I used to dream about this, you being here and…”

Hannibal reached up, kissing his neck and pulling Will into his lap as he tried to rid Will of his jeans. “And what, Will? Tell me.”

“You…you would hold me down. Tell me you,” Will sighed when Hannibal licked behind his ear, biting again harder as he whimpered. 

“Tell you what?”

“I can’t…Hannibal, just shut up and do it already. Just…”

Hannibal pulled back, staring into Will’s eyes and smirking. “You would let me do anything at all to you, wouldn’t you?”

Will nodded and Hannibal felt such honor in that. He would never hurt Will physically, no not Will, emotionally and psychologically yes that was inevitable but he would never allow any kind of harm to come to his creator. Will needed to be broken to blossom he knew. 

He ran his hands over Will’s chest, enjoying his shiver and said, “Remove your pants, please.”

Will scrambled out of his jeans, trying to stand up and he leaned back against the kitchen counter as he almost stumbled, kicking them successfully away and losing a shoe in the process. He kicked off his other with a grunt and stepped up to Hannibal in blue paisley boxer shorts, shivering from more than just the cold. 

“I can’t believe this,” he shook when he touched Hannibal’s chest, peeling back Hannibal’s shirt slowly as Hannibal looked on with eager eyes. 

“I would think by now you are believing this is real, Will, you have touched me enough to know that it is true. Have you not?”

Will nodded and swallowed past a lump in his throat before whispering, “I just never really, I’ve never…I don’t know, it’s just so surreal.”

Hannibal did not hold back his own shiver as Will ran his hands over his own arms and struggled not to take what was offered. “Surrealism is just a concept, sweet Will, like any other. What is real to you could be unreal to someone else entirely.”

Will laughed, leaning in to Hannibal’s chest and Hannibal frowned. He did not recall making a joke. 

“That’s exactly what you would say right now, isn’t it? I really could be going crazy,” Will whimpered, and Hannibal growled, pushing back at him until Will was trapped against the counter. 

He made Will meet his eyes and the coldness there was drastically different than he had been moments before. “You feel me, creator, see me. Tell me, Will,” he hissed, licking his hand before shoving it down Will’s boxer shorts as he pushed them low enough to expose him, “Is this real?”

Will quivered in his touch, sinking in to him as he moved his hand, making Will moan. 

“Is it, Will? Answer me!” he yelled, speeding up his hand and making Will cry out. 

“Yes! Yes! God, yes it’s real! Please Hannibal, please!” Will cried, kissing him almost frantically as Hannibal jerked his cock. 

Hannibal sped his hand up and pulled his mouth away, attacking Will’s throat again and biting down as he continued to move his other hand whispering, “Feel me, Will, feel me,” and Will breathed against his neck crying out his release with his mouth against Hannibal’s ear as Hannibal chuckled and kissed his cheek. 

“You whimper so beautifully, sweet Will,” he teased, looking at Will’s reddened cheeks and when Will kissed him it was a thank you that Hannibal was not expecting. 

He let himself be maneuvered forward and Will started to undo his pants, letting them fall as he growled in frustration. “Too much,” Will complained, pulling at Hannibal’s briefs and cupping his clothed cock making Hannibal gasp. 

“Hannibal,” Will whispered, their mouths inches apart, “Does it feel new to you? Touch?” 

Hannibal could not suppress his shiver at the question. “Your touch would feel like the first even after a lifetime, mylimasis,” he confessed, meeting Will’s eyes as they seemed to widen at the endearment. 

“Hannibal,” Will sighed, “Please.”

“I will not take you against the kitchen counter,” Hannibal declared, pulling Will close and walking them backwards towards his bedroom, “This first time I hope is one of many, sweet Will.”

Will kissed him then, arms tight around his neck as they fell onto his bed. Will was on top of him, writhing in his arms and Hannibal pulled his mouth away from Will’s eager one to ask, “You have lubricant?”

Will nodded, “Drawer,” and Hannibal scooted them forward, feeling for the bedside table and finding it inside, snapping open the lid and wetting his fingers with it messily. 

He kissed Will again and warned, “I find myself unable to take this slow, sweet Will, apologies,” before pressing two fingers inside Will making him grunt in pain. 

“I…” Will moaned, pushing back against his hand and Hannibal moved quicker than he should have not caring in the least for his own personal promise of not hurting Will Graham. 

If anyone was to hurt Will Graham he would be the only one. 

He felt around inside for the one place he knew would bring Will pleasure enough to almost ignore the pain and when Will cried out, shaking against him he grinned in triumph as he assaulted Will mercilessly. 

“Hannibal, Hannibal, Hannibal,” his name a prayer on Will’s lips as he fingered him, his cock hardening again as Hannibal’s own was demanding its release. When he pressed in a third Will hissed and he kissed his throat as he turned them over. 

Will was beneath him as he discarded the rest of his clothes, naked finally as he ordered, “Turn onto your belly,” and Will did quickly as Hannibal pressed in another finger making Will whine. 

“Please, please, please,” he begged so sweetly as Hannibal lubed up his cock, pressing a kiss to Will's neck and promised, “You will feel me now,” thrusting his cock inside of his creator all at once. 

Will choked out, “God,” and Hannibal held him tightly, his chest to Will’s back as he whispered, “No, creator, it is just one of your angels,” and Will laughed as he began pumping into him so quickly it could not have been pleasurable. 

Will cried against his assault, moaning and pulling him closer and closer, Hannibal lifted him into his arms till Will was seated in his lap and whispered, “Take your pleasure, Will, show me how much you need me,” and Will did so desperately, struggling to hold on while he rode him tears on his cheeks that Hannibal reveled in creating. 

“So tight,” he whispered, moaning when Will moved particularly fast, “All for me and only me, Will, you are mine.” 

“Yes,” Will sobbed, taking his own cock in hand as he promised, “Yours, always, always..all…Hannibal!” 

When he came a second time Hannibal bit into his skin hard enough to bruise, still lifting Will’s hips as he took his own pleasure in Will. He came with a roat, spilling inside of Will and spouting out incoherent growls as he clutched Will to him. 

They sat there, Will in his arms his head back against Hannibal’s shoulder and Hannibal licking his throat whispering, “So good, you were so wonderful Will. So perfect, sweet Will, thank you, thank you.”

Will pulled him into another kiss, tears in his eyes as he whispered, “Don’t leave.”

Hannibal smiled. “No one will take me from you, there is no way now.”

Will trembled in his arms as he parted them, and he watched his creator fall asleep while he cleaned them both of their passionate signs of completion, kissing Will’s belly and hips as he did so. He covered them both and laid his head down to sleep. 

Will woke up the next morning alone and screamed. 

He shot out of bed and looked around for Hannibal’s clothes, finding nothing and he ran on sore legs almost falling to get into the kitchen. There were no signs of food having been made, no smells of coffee or even the lingering scent of Hannibal’s aftershave. 

Will started to hyperventilate, sliding to the floor and covering his face with his hands as he whispered, “No, no, no, no, no,” heaving out a loud sob as he tried to recall last night. 

He stood on shaky legs walking into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. 

His neck was covered in bruises, bite marks, and he let out a breath in relief. It wasn’t a dream. It wasn’t. 

But maybe that was just it. Maybe he was gone? 

They had one night and no other. 

Will bit his lip, shaking his head as he denied the truth in front of him. 

One night with Hannibal was all he was allowed and wasn’t that a gift? 

Will closed his eyes tightly, tears leaking from his eyes in frustration. “Why even let me have that? Why? What was the point? What…WHAT?” 

He rammed his hand into the mirror, shattering it and when he opened his eyes he saw the blood falling into the sink. 

Hannibal would call him careless for this, he would, and he would clean his hand and bandage the wound before declaring, “You will not do that again, sweet Will.”

Will turned on the faucet and did just that, sniffling as he tried to check and make sure he had no glass in the cut on his hand. He went to open the medicine cabinet and his hand was shaking so badly that he knocked four things over, spilling a bottle of pills and various bandages all over the sink. 

Will hung his head down and sobbed, his chest heaving as he let out grief for a killer who no one else wanted but him. 

“Will?”

Will’s head whipped around so fast that he almost fell over, running at Hannibal and throwing his arms around him, sobbing into his neck and whispering, “Hannibal, Hannibal, Hannibal,” making the other man hug him tightly in return. 

“I am here, mylimasis, did you think me gone?”

Will nodded, breathing him in. “There was no coffee, no breakfast, it didn’t smell like you’d been here, I just…god, I thought…”

Hannibal kissed his cheek, pulling them apart and frowning. “I promised you that would not be a possibility, sweet Will,” he sniffed, “You’re bleeding?”

Will lifted his hand back and Hannibal’s eyes darkened at the wound. 

“I punched the mirror.”

Hannibal smiled. “You were angry at my disappearance. No one has ever cared for me so much, Will, I am quite flattered.”

Will laughed, blushing as Hannibal moved him to sit on the toilet and he barely paid attention as his character began bandaging his wound. 

“You should be,” he said softly, “I don’t care about anyone.”

Hannibal smiled, kissing his finished bandage and declaring, “You will not do this again, sweet Will.”

Will burst into a sob again, throwing his arms around him, shivering in Hannibal’s arms. 

Hannibal patted his back and smiled. 

This was going to be easier than he had hoped. Soon Will would be exactly who he craved to be, with Hannibal nursing his darkness with love. He kissed his neck and whispered, “Do not damage those hands, they created me, they need to be able to create more.”

Will was limp against him and nuzzling his neck. “Okay.”

“Would you like breakfast now? I apologize, I was out with your animals for a walk. They found and took down a deer.”

Will smiled, lifting his head. “Really? You just let them attack a deer.”

Hannibal frowned. “Shouldn’t predators go after prey?”

Will laughed. “I guess so. Yes, to the breakfast. I’m starving.”

Hannibal pulled away and stood, holding out his hand for Will to take. “Let us have breakfast then, you can see the animals’ kill outside while you wait for me to prepare.”

Will took his hand and they walked into the kitchen, Will walking outside while Hannibal began preparing breakfast. He saw the dead deer in his backyard, wet with blood and he sighed knowing the dogs would be covered in it as well. He smiled, happy that Hannibal was getting along with the dogs. 

He knew him so well it was kind of hard to believe, but he had been right after all the dogs were just doing what they were made to do. Hunt and kill. He went inside and got a knife, walking back out to pull the deer into his garage to start preparing it to be cooked. 

Hannibal was suddenly at his back with hand on Will’s arm. “Do not cut into that without me, Will. Please.”

Will licked his lips, swallowing as he saw the dark desire in Hannibal’s eyes. “Okay.”

Hannibal smiled and went back inside. Will tried not to think about the excited fire in his belly thinking about Hannibal watching him cut into something that bled, or even as they cut into it together. He bit his lip and pulled the deer inside the garage, leaving it on the floor. 

When he stood outside, his hands covered in blood, he closed his eyes and the image of Hannibal was still there as was the blood though Hannibal had taken just a slight step closer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, I hope it comes off the same and reads coherently. It just all came in a rush today, I haven't even looked it over so I apologize for any continuity or spelling errors.

He opened his eyes and saw the deer not far from him, unable to do anything than to walk towards it. He stopped, seeing each mark on the dead animal’s skin: bite marks on it’s legs and neck, it’s dead eyes staring at Will as he surmised how his dogs had killed it. He knelt down, his hand on it’s body as he felt how still and stiff it was becoming. 

“It is beautiful, is it not?” 

Will looked over his shoulder at Hannibal, who was smiling at him. 

“I…they tore it’s throat out.” 

Hannibal nodded, kneeling down beside him. “They were very fierce, your pack. The smallest one….”

Will smiled, “Buster.”

Hannibal smiled at him, “Yes, Buster, he went for the legs and the others followed. The deer was strong, but she struggled in their grasp. If I had seen them struggling, I would have helped but they did not need it.” 

Will swallowed, staring at him. “Is breakfast done?”

Hannibal nodded, standing and offering Will a hand. Will took it and was pulled flush to him, Hannibal’s kiss hard and soft as he tasted the inside of Will’s mouth. They pulled apart and he whispered, “Do you need me to carry it to the garage?”

Will said, “Alone?”

Hannibal grinned. “I am quite capable. Who do you think brought it home?”

Will swallowed, staring at his lips. “I…I’d like to help.”

Hannibal nodded, stepping away as they both took an end of the deer. It was large but not overly heavy as they carried the carcass to the garage. Will had a workshop inside, they threw it on the table. Will stared at Hannibal, whose shirt was now covered in blood and tried not to tell himself how much he found him even more attractive. Panting, he said, “It’s always easier to do dirty work with two pairs of hands.”

Hannibal’s eyes moved to his hands, lingering there as he said, “Yes, indeed it is, and quite a lot more enjoyable.”

Will laughed, making Hannibal’s gaze reach his eyes. “I’m hungry, c’mon.”

Hannibal followed Will out of the garage, his arm coming around Will’s back as they headed inside. He said, “I will help sate your hunger, Will.” 

Will laughed, blushing, “You’re ridiculous.” 

He felt Hannibal’s arms around his back and sighed, leaning back against him. 

“I find myself unable to sate my hunger for my creator, mylimasis.” 

Will shivered, “I don’t mind.” 

Hannibal kissed his neck, Will inhaling the smell of eggs and bacon. 

“I didn’t realize I had that much food in my fridge.” 

Hannibal bit at his skin. “You did not.” 

Will froze, turning around and staring at him with wide eyes. “Hannibal….”

He frowned. “I found your card and went shopping, Will. I did not kill, as you have requested.” 

Will let out a breath, relaxing as he closed his eyes. “Thank god, I just,” he opened his eyes and confessed, “I get that it’s…in your nature…I…I don’t want to lose you.” 

Hannibal smiled, touching his face. “I will not kill a single soul until you’ve requested it, Will. I promise you.” 

Hannibal knew this to be a half truth. He wanted Will any way he could have him and planned on making it hard for his creator to not request. Will would be angry, he knew this, but nothing would stop until he saw blood from someone Will had killed on his lover’s hands. 

Will smiled, “Thank you.” 

Hannibal nodded, “It is the least I can do, your feelings have brought me here and I would not have the opportunity to breathe if not for you.” 

Will blushed and followed Hannibal to both wash their hands, “I…that doesn’t bother you?”

Hannibal frowned. “Does what bother me?”

Will seemed torn about finishing his question as Hannibal began making plates, bringing them to the table and sitting beside Will. 

“My feelings.”

“On the contrary, I am quite flattered by them. I have not had the opportunity to be…cared for…in quite some time.” 

Will took a bite of some bacon and said, “Since your family.”

Hannibal frowned. “Yes.” 

Their breakfast after that was stilted, Will almost wished he hadn’t said a word but all the backstory he had for Hannibal in his head made it hard not to. He started going through Hannibal’s past without wanting to, feeling worse and worse as he sat there without Hannibal’s voice to soothe or fluster him. 

He didn’t realize he was crying until Hannibal touched his cheek, suddenly much closer than had been the last Will had checked. “What are you thinking?” 

Will shook his head, “It’s nothing, I…”

Hannibal held tightly to his cheek, “Answer me, Will.”

Will said, “About your family, about….”

Hannibal frowned. “Mischa.”

“Yes, I’m sorry to bring it up I just…I know too much about you, it’s hard not to let my thoughts wander.”

Hannibal smiled, “You also know that I do not give into sentiment easily.” 

Will sighed. “I know.” 

“I do not want to leave you, Will. It may not be love, but this attachment is vastly growing.” 

Will laughed, “Sorry for your vastly growing attachment, Dr. Lecter.” 

Hannibal kissed him softly, teasing at his lips as he bit at the corner of Will’s mouth the panting whimper as they parted making him feel ready to take Will once more but he pulled back, touching his creator’s cheek. “I am not sorry at all.” 

Will smiled, “Because you’re free now? I’m sure that it’s worth…”

“Because it got me you, Will,” Hannibal said sincerely, letting go feeling suddenly wrong in this. 

Will said nothing, continuing to eat though if he noticed that Hannibal was not he said nothing. Hannibal cleared away their food, still not speaking as he cleared them off into the garbage and began doing the dishes. 

Hannibal was at war with himself, feeling odd for this attachment. He was enjoying Will’s company, the thought of defiling him fully was making him anticipate the days ahead but he also wanted to know more about the man. What made Will write the story that created him? What was making him doubt his nature save for society? He scrubbed on the dishes roughly, his mouth twitching as he did so and Will’s soft, “I’m going to go clean the dogs,” he almost missed though he did not look up. 

Will clearly cared for him, he had known that even before he spoken to the man himself just from reading his words. He did not know how far the depth of that went, would Will care for him still if he killed without permission? Would he turn his back on him? 

Hannibal did not like the unknown, most things were planned and controlled in his life which made Will equal parts intriguing and frustrating to contemplate. 

He finished the last dish and set them on the drying rack, hands on the sink as he breathed in, the smell of dog hair and Will’s cologne almost a comfort after several days here. 

The phone rang, and Hannibal almost answered it but he refrained waiting to see if there would be a message. 

“Mr. Graham, this is Frederick Chilton at Fuller Publishing. You have a week left till your deadline on your next book or we will be seeking legal action. Do not make us go through these measures, Will. Please call at your earliest convenience.”

He hung up and Hannibal snarled, his eyes narrowing. This Chilton assumed he could threaten Will into giving up his book? Hannibal’s hands tightened into fists ready to pick up the phone just as he heard Will laughing. 

He frowned, heading towards the bathroom and looking inside. 

Will was fighting with one of the dogs, three had already been cleaned Hannibal could see they were sitting patiently on the tile behind him. 

“They are very well trained,” Hannibal observed, making Will almost slip and fall into the tub. 

Hannibal smiled, sitting down on the toilet seat as one of the wet dogs came up to his leg rubbing all over him. He frowned, glaring at it. 

Will laughed, “Sorry, Cracker is…” 

“Cracker?” Hannibal asked, “As in…Graham?”

Will blushed, “Bev named her, she…said she was brown like a…yeah.”

Hannibal forced himself to pet the dog, the dog licking his hand. “I see. Do you need any help?” 

Will stared. “You’d help me?” 

Hannibal stood up, opening the door to let out the three dogs that were already cleaned. “There are seven, I assume this job is difficult.” 

He began taking off his jacket, hanging it on the hook behind the door. Rolling up his sleeves he looked up and saw Will was watching him, his eyes hungry and appreciative. Hannibal deliberately touched down his forearms once more, knowing Will was watching his every movement. “I…you don’t have to,” Will said weakly, making Hannibal look up with a smile. 

“I would like to.” 

They spent the next hour washing the dogs, Hannibal holding and Will doing the washing. By the time they finished both were wet and Hannibal’s nose was wrinkled at the smell of dog in the air. 

“I believe it is time to deal with the deer in the garage,” he said suddenly, surprising Will. 

“I…oh…um…I think I have knives? I…”

Hannibal took Will’s hand and led him to the correct tools, large knives that Will hadn’t even known he had. They walked into the garage and Will stared at the body. 

“I’ve never…I’m not a hunter.”

Hannibal walked up to it and stared, “Are you not? I have read your words and seen the passion behind them. I think you have just never hunted before.” 

Will swallowed, walking towards the body as Hannibal handed him a knife. 

“I will show you.” 

They spent the next hour skinning and cutting the deer, Hannibal having never done this with animal meat though he remembered times seeing his father do this same ritual. He knew Will had an extra freezer in the garage for the meat, taking the pieces the dogs had not gotten to and helping Will cut through the remainder that he would store in the garage freezer. 

He could feel Will trembling against him, his eyes wide with the blood and act of cutting. 

When they were done, Will was panting and shaking but looked more excited than upset over the act. “Did you enjoy that, Will?”

Will blushed, his hands bloody as he stared at them. “I…I don’t know.”

Hannibal took a blood soaked hand to Will’s cheek, making his creator look up at him. 

“The truth, mylimasis.”

Will’s eyes filled with tears, “I…I think so. I…”

Will started to leave the garage just as Hannibal took the meat to lay on top of what was already inside. “I will fix the meat properly later, as of right now, I believe…” he looked at Will, “We need to shower.” 

Will nodded, not looking at him as he nearly ran inside. Hannibal saw the bloody handprint on the door, smelling the blood over the dog smell made him that much happier as he watched Will battle with himself. 

His creator stood at the sink, washing his hands. 

“Shower, Will?”

Will didn’t look at him. “I…I’ll go get towels for you.” 

Hannibal headed for the bathroom, turning on the water and then the shower spray before he began taking off the rest of his now ruined suit. It had been worth ruining, seeing Will’s hunger as they tore apart the animal together, the shiver in his body at each cut. He imagined Will would easily tear into someone’s throat with his teeth, the idea of Will biting him immensely appealing to him just then. 

When Will returned, Hannibal was naked under the spray and he paused to stare. Hannibal saw him move out of the corner of his eye and opened the shower door, soap in hand. “I could use help washing my back.” 

Will blushed, “Um…”

Hannibal smiled, “No need for bashfulness, Will. We have seen each other naked before.” 

Will pulled his shirt over his head, followed by the rest of his clothes as he scrambled to join him. He stumbled in, Hannibal holding him before Will could fall. He stared Will from top to bottom, his gaze lingering on his bottom half. 

“You appeal to my every sense,” he said, taking a washcloth and running it over Will’s torso, “Even the smell of dog has started to…feel right to me.” 

Will smiled, his blush making Hannibal move lower, touching his cock and making Will gasp in a breath. 

“I’m…happy to expanding your horizons.” 

Hannibal dropped the washcloth and leaned in to lick at Will’s skin, whispering in between licks, “As I am happy to expand yours,” as he pushed Will up against the tile wall. 

Will’s head fell back and hand came in Hannibal’s hair as he continued a path down, going to his knees and taking Will’s cock in his mouth. Will groaned, pulling on his hair as Hannibal took his time sucking, a hand coming around to Will’s entrance as he moved. 

“Fuck, Hannibal, I…fuck, so good, god…”

He came in an embarrassingly short time, Will blushing as Hannibal pulled off and stared up at him. “You are so very responsive, mylimasis, I am beginning to crave your reactions to my touch.” 

Will sighed, running his hand over Hannibal’s head. “I just came in a super short time, most people would be laughing at me.”

Hannibal kissed his thigh, “No, Will, I would never…the short time only makes me think you crave me as much as I crave you.”

Will nodded, “I do. God, Hannibal, I do. I…I have, for a long time.” 

Hannibal stood, pressing in close to Will’s body as he whispered, “Show me.”

Will took him in hand, stroking Hannibal slowly as he moved into Will’s touch, kissing his creator’s neck as Will’s touch sped faster, Will’s increased panting in his ear making Hannibal moan. 

“You…god,” Will sighed, jerking hard and making Hannibal growl, biting down. 

“God, harder. Bite harder,” Will begged, and Hannibal did just that, thrusting into Will’s hold as he came, groaning in Will’s hand. 

“Perfect,” he praised, licking the mark he’d just made. 

They stared at each other, the water starting to cool as Will smiled, “I don’t know what I’ll do if you leave.” 

Hannibal kissed him, “I promise that will not happen.”

Will frowned. “You don’t know that’s true.”

Hannibal took the shampoo off the shelf beside him, putting some in his hands. “Then we should live every single day together to its fullest, should we not?”

Will nodded, smiling sadly and turning his back to him. 

Hannibal began washing his hair, Will sighing into the touch as he was pampered like he had never been before. He let Hannibal clean him off completely and then did the same for his character, reveling in the feel of him and unable to stop himself from tasting the skin in front of him. 

The shower lasted longer than it should have, both men leaving the water cool behind them as they headed for Will’s bed. It was past mid-day, Will cuddled against Hannibal’s towel covered body and said, “I think you’ll get bored of me, eventually.” 

Hannibal turned, staring at him. “No, I do not think that is possible.” 

Will swallowed, letting out a breath as he said, “I…I did like it. Cutting the deer.” 

Hannibal took his hand, kissing the palm. “I know, Will, I could feel it in you. You would enjoy other types of meat as well.”

Will closed his eyes, “Hannibal…”

He licked at Will’s fingers, “I keep imagining you tearing into someone’s throat with your teeth, mylimasis, reveling in their screams.”

Will opened his eyes, panting as he hissed, “Stop.”

Hannibal put Will’s hand on his cheek and sighed, “As you wish.”

He moved to look in Will’s dresser for clothing, putting on whatever he ran into though he was loathe to have the fabrics against his skin. The silence was hanging between them, Hannibal angry at Will still denying himself and Will angry at his pushing. 

When he was done Will, who had not moved to dress himself at all, said, “I’m sorry. I…know it’s hard for you.”

Hannibal turned. “I will not change who I am, Will. You know everything about me, and loved me anyway.”

Will’s eyes were filled with tears, “Hannibal, I don’t…you can’t kill here.”

Hannibal smiled. “Are you going to stop me, mylimasis.”

Will sat up, glaring, “You promised me.”

“You of all people know I do not keep promises.”

“You….” Hannibal moved to leave the room and Will shot up, stomping over to him and turning Hannibal around, pressing him against he door. “Stop.”

Hannibal snarled, “You cannot stop me, Will. You know that.”

“You don’t want to hurt me.”

Hannibal said softly, “You do not know that for sure.”

Will touched his face, “No, I know. If you did, I’d already be dead.” 

Hannibal let out a sigh, “Will…”

“I love you, Hannibal. I…I know it’s wrong, I know it’s…weird, but I do. I loved you then, and I love you more now and I know…I know you can’t love like normal people. I do. I just…I don’t think I can let you leave. I…”

Hannibal pressed his cheek against Will’s hand, “Do not try and stop me. There are people who deserve my knife.” 

Will bit his lip as he said, “I…just give me a day. I…if I say no, I…I know you’ll leave. I do. But I…please just give me a day.” 

Hannibal nodded, his eyes sad as he pushed Will off of him. 

He said, “I will be spending my day in the living room, watching the television. There is much to learn, and I…I would like to be alone.”

Will nodded, tears in his eyes, “Please just stay. I just…”

Hannibal nodded once more, taking Will’s hand and kissing it. 

“I will give you tonight and the morning, mylimasis,” he said softly, before he walked down the hall. 

Will waited until he was gone to let go the rest of his tears, covering his mouth as he shook. 

He had just gotten him here, now he had to let him go again. 

He didn’t know that to do. 

Hannibal walked into the living room and took the phone off the receiver, dialing the last number that was there and deleting the message as he passed. 

“Hello?” 

“This is Will Graham, I believe I…have what you are looking for. I would like to speak to you this evening.” 

Frederick Chilton seemed delighted, “I will come as soon as possible, Mr. Graham, and thank you, the publisher has been waiting impatiently and…thank you for finally seeing what you should have all along.” 

“You are welcome.” 

He hung up the phone, smiling to himself as he sat down. Will may be determined to hide his true nature, but Hannibal knew he would fight to protect what was his.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read.

They spent the remainder of the day on opposite ends of Will’s small home, Hannibal watching various television programs as he sifted through the new world he was now in and learned all he could. The drivel of the screen made him go to Will’s tablet by the couch instead to read after a while.

There was no Tattle Crime here, no notorious killer on the run, and Hannibal longed to set out into the night to teach this world what it meant to be afraid again. 

Boredom was setting in. He had Will, but the prospect of going near the man made him worry for reasons unknown. His boredom often made him reckless, too eager for the knife, and it would be quite difficult to keep himself from using it on Will haphazardly just because the other man had him disgruntled. 

Will went out several times, often stopping to exchange glances with Hannibal but spoke not at all, his worry evident, Hannibal saying nothing at all to ease his tension. 

As the morning turned into afternoon Will finally lingered, clearing his throat and Hannibal could do nothing but look towards him having turned the television on again.

“Are you hungry?” 

Hannibal smirked. “Are you going to cook me dinner, Will?” 

Will nodded, blushing quite prettily under Hannibal’s gaze. “I…I thought we could make steaks from the deer. I…I put the rest of the meat away.” 

Hannibal pictured vividly Will sifting through the cut up animal, touching the bloodied meat. He was almost sorry to have missed such a display. 

“I would not be averse to a meal.” 

Will nodded and left the room, Hannibal checking the time and wondering just when this Chilton would arrive demanding the manuscript he thought himself owed. He hoped it was not during dinner, the thought of sitting with Will and showering his creator with compliments seemed like something he’d enjoy while he waited. 

He flipped through the television again, stopping as a familiar title caught his eye. 

Red Dragon. 

They apparently made a film of his life

He sat back and watched, taking in the surreal feeling of watching his life acted out for the entire world to see. 

He didn’t hear Will speak until his creator was standing in front of the television. 

“I,” Will started, “I was going to tell you about the movie.” 

Hannibal smiled. “It is not badly done, I must admit. Though the character you based on yourself was badly miscast.” 

Will blushed, running a hand over the back of his head. “I…you noticed that, huh?” 

Hannibal stood up and came to him, stopping in front of Will to touch Will’s cheek. 

“I read the entire book through, Will. It was not hard to deduce. Though the name seemed quite rushed.” 

Will laughed, “I couldn’t use MY name.” 

Hannibal pressed his lips to Will’s softly, “I am aware, creator. I would just have expected better than Hugh.” 

Will sighed, pressing his lips to Hannibal’s again. “You’re not mad at me anymore?” 

Hannibal shook his head, “I am not sure what I am, Will. But I would not deny myself the pleasure of your kiss if these are to be our last hours together.” 

Will’s eyes glistened with tears, nodding once as he turned away. “Dinner is ready.” 

Dinner was rather detailed for being so rushed, Will had cooked corn on the cob and a plethora of mixed vegetables that when Hannibal tasted he knew were not frozen from a bag. 

“This is very good, Will,” he praised, savoring the taste. 

Will blushed and he smiled, moving his foot to touch Will’s under the table enjoying the startle in his creator’s countenance at the act. “Thank you.” 

The dogs strolled in, ready to beg, and Will whistled once causing them all to leave quite quickly. Hannibal was amazed and semi-aroused at the act. 

“You trained them well,” he praised, hand coming onto the table, “They respond with words?” 

Will smiled, taking a bite of his food. “I have a lot of time on my hands between books.” 

Hannibal’s foot grazed Will’s ankle, “Yes I suppose you do.” 

Will looked up again, eyes full of sadness and desperate longing as he spoke, “I…” 

The doorbell rang and both of them turned towards the noise. Will checked the clock and it was rather late for company, though Hannibal was happy to see him so flustered. He stood and looked at Hannibal, who nodded without question. “Go answer the door. I will remain here,” Hannibal offered, “Unless you worry for the person on the other end being some sort of threat.” 

Will laughed, shaking his head. “No.” 

He left and Hannibal did not move, hearing his footfalls and the opening of the door. 

“Hello, Mr. Graham. We spoke on the phone? My name is Frederick Chilton. I’m here to pick up the manuscript for Silence…” 

Will’s angry snarl made Hannibal warm, almost giddy in anticipation. 

“Whoever it was that spoke on the phone with you, it was not me I promise you that. The book is not yet finished, as I have said multiple times since you’ve called and harassed me Mr. Chilton.”

“Mr. Graham, I assure you I spoke with someone using your name. I am more than prepared to use legal action, as is the publishing company. Your editor may have a soft spot for you, but we do not. I have not told my superiors that I was coming this evening but when I return, they will hear of this and send someone over to get their property.” 

Hannibal stood, walking across the kitchen and staring into the living room. He saw Will standing stock still and staring at Mr. Chilton, chest heaving and hand shaking just enough. 

“Mr. Graham, this is ridiculous.” 

Will turned to stare at Hannibal, anger in his eyes and unshed tears. “You expected me to care so much about you?” he hissed, “That I would….”

Hannibal frowned when Mr. Chilton touched Will’s arm and Will seemed defeated, slumping instead of attacking. He said softly, “I’ll go get it,” and walked towards the bedroom. 

Hannibal had never felt such disappointment before. 

Mr. Chilton’s smug smile made Hannibal want to bite it off, lip twitching into a snarl when the man looked his way only to look elsewhere. 

Will came down and hall and stood halfway, hands shaking and tears on his face. 

“I can’t believe you would do that,” he hissed, “That…I can’t believe I can’t believe it either.” 

He laughed, shaking his head as he passed Hannibal by ignoring the grab to his arm Hannibal tried and handing the manuscript over to Chilton. 

“You’ve made yourself a rich man.” 

Will scoffed, “I never wanted to be.” 

Chilton turned and headed towards the door, only for Hannibal to growl, grabbing the nearest knife and throwing it rather expertly across the room where it landed in the back of his head. 

Will cried out, “NO!” as Chilton fell, slumping forward and dropping. 

Will rushed at Hannibal, snarling, “YOU PROMISED! YOU…!” he hit Hannibal’s chest, tears on his face, “YOU…!” 

Hannibal grabbed his arms, holding them tight enough to hurt as he pushed Will into the refrigerator quite hard. Will grunted as he hit, Hannibal pressed against roughly. 

“You would let him take me from you?” 

Will’s lip trembled as he shook his head, “It’s not you, it’s…it’s just paper. You’re here, you…” 

Hannibal snapped his teeth at Will, eyes wild. “I AM PAPER! I AM YOUR WORDS AND YOUR THOUGHTS! I AM IN THOSE PAGES AND YOU WOULD LET THE WORLD HAVE ME?” 

Will sobbed, “I can’t, I….”

Hannibal let him go just as roughly, stepping back and spitting as Will slid to the floor. 

“You are just as weak as they all think you to be.” 

Will shook his head, “Hannibal, please, I…” 

Hannibal turned and left him lying there, tears shining in his own eyes as he walked into the living room grabbing the knife out of the back of Mr. Chilton’s head. He did not look behind him as he left grabbing Will’s keys before slamming the door behind him. 

Will stood up and ran just as the car peeled out of the driveway. He was torn between calling 911 and following Hannibal. 

Where would he go? 

Who would he hurt because of Will? 

What if the police found him? 

Will shook with indecision as he finally knelt down at Chilton’s body, grabbing the keys from inside his jacket and running towards his car. 

His hands shook as he attempted to stick the keys in the ignition, vision blurring and making it hard to see anything at all through his tears. He laughed when he got it started, peeling out and following his old car. 

He would not let Hannibal get away so easily. 

Hannibal could barely think through his angry haze. The bloodied knife sat in the driver’s seat as he drove, teeth bared and chest heaving as he thought of the ruined potential Will was refusing to acknowledge. 

There was no set place to go, no thoughts in his mind but killing, and he nearly collided with the first car on the road before noticing it was there at all. 

He pulled over, taking a deep breath and grabbing the knife where it lay. The blood was black in the moonlight as it came through the car and he lamented never seeing Will covered in it. 

The headlights came around and he barely noticed till the horn beeped, Hannibal turning his head and surprised at Will pulling up alongside him in Chilton’s vehicle. He gripped tightly to the knife as Will got out. 

All the windows were rolled up and when Will paused at the driver’s side, Hannibal turned and glared before Will put his palm to the window separating them. 

“Please,” Will said, his voice muffled. 

Hannibal made the window roll down. 

“I will not stay in that house with you.” 

Will let out a whimper, “Hannibal….” 

“You followed me for whatever reason, creator, and it was not for reason I hope for. I would suggest you return home and inform the police that a dangerous killer named Hannibal Lecter has committed a crime.” 

Will shook his head. “No.” 

“Will…” 

Will bent down and his face was so close that Hannibal could feel breath against his cheek. “I don’t want to lose you, I don’t….please.” 

Hannibal pushed him back, “Mylimasis, please.” 

A car pulled up behind Hannibal’s, and both of them barely paid it attention. 

“Hannibal, just give me a month. Just a month. I…” 

Hannibal snarled, opening the door and standing in Will’s space. He grabbed the front of Will’s shirt and pressed the knife against his neck. “A month will not be enough! Then a year! Then ten?!? I cannot…” 

“Who there, buddy! Put the knife down!” 

Will and Hannibal both turned and saw an average looking man walking slowly towards them. He held a cell phone in his left hand and Will’s lip curled back as he spat, “JUST GO! GO NOW!” 

The man scoffed, “Look fella…” 

Will’s breath was coming out harshly as Hannibal said, “Leave now if you value your life.” 

The man grabbed his cell phone and before Hannibal could even blink, Will was out of his arms and pushed the man against the car. He pressed hard against the man’s windpipe with his elbow, teeth snapping as he shouted, “I SAID GO! I…” 

The man’s cell phone thudded to the ground as Will’s elbow pressed harder, the choking from their unwanted audience making Hannibal so proud he could have nearly wept at the sight. Will pushed hard and the man’s head thudded back against Will’s car, and he moaned at the blood that followed. 

Hannibal breathed, “Will.” 

Will turned and looked at him, “He….” 

Hannibal held out the knife. 

Will stared at his offering with blown pupils and then at the man, letting go as his victim fell to the ground with a loud thud. He was still breathing, Hannibal could see the shallow movement of his chest. 

“Take it, beloved.” 

Will’s lip quivered as he spoke, “Help me.” 

Hannibal took Will’s hand in his and put the knife into it, pressing his fingers over the handle. He came behind Will and they knelt down over their victim’s body, the man’s eyes glazed as Hannibal whispered, “The throat.” 

Will pushed in of his own choice, the blood flowing out beautifully as he moaned and their victim choked. 

Hannibal kissed the back of his neck, whispering, “Beautiful, beloved. Just beautiful.” 

Will dropped the knife and turned, bloodied hand coming to Hannibal’s cheek as he sobbed, pressing their lips together. Hannibal pulled him closer as in his eagerness Will pushed them the ground. 

They made love in a haze of blood and whispered promises, Will sobbing his release as Hannibal praised over and over, “I knew you would be perfect, Will. I just knew.” 

*******************

THE HEADLINE READ: 

KILLER WRITER KILLS TWO 

Hannibal made it the cover page to a scrapbook that was soon filled up with many more headlines to go with the slew of bodies in their wake.


End file.
